ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Colour Buds
Colour Buds is an upcoming America/British/Australia Comedy/Drama/Musical animated series that will premiere sometime on Netflix in 2020. Synopsis On an island between The United States and Australia, there lived a small world home to many different colours named Kolourina. The island works like a normal country, but on that island out of all the colours, lives a group of eight 19 year olds living together in an apartment complex trying to survive university. But on the way, they have adventures to sort out together big or small. Cast and Characters Red ('Voiced By: 'Michaela Dietz) 'The athletic 19 year old colour. Red is a huge tomboy and loves anything to do with sports. She wants to train to be an athlete in many competitions and games. However, she has a huge temper and can get very angry if you cross her bad side. '''Orange ('Voiced By: 'Zach Callison) '''The compassionate 19 year old colour. Orange is a peacemaker and wants to make sure things are alright and no conflict gets involved. He wants to be an activist and stand up against the wrong. However, behind all of that is lying lots of anxiety and fear. '''Yellow ('Voiced By: 'Sabrina Barba) '''The clumsy but determined 19 year old colour. Yellow likes doing things her own way and has her own way to act, but she is almost perfectly fine with who she is. She doesn't know what to be, but wants to be something big. Yellow can sometimes be clumsy and can ask a lot of questions however, but all she wants to do is know more. It is later revealed that Yellow has autism. '''Green ('Voiced By: [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yuri_Lowenthal '''Yuri Lowenthal]) 'The comedic and trendy 19 year old colour. Green is into the latest fads of today and just wants to be like the others and not an outcast. He wants to study in comedy and singing and form a musical theatre company when he grows up. It is later revealed that Green is a Homosexual. '''Blue ('Voiced By: 'John Hasler) '''The graceful and sensible 19 year old colour. Blue is the only British colour of the eight. He loves anything to do with dance and is studying to become a ballerina. Blue can sometimes act as a parental figure to all of the colours and wants things to be done right. It is later revealed that Blue is Bisexual. '''Purple ('Voiced By: [https://battlefordreamisland.fandom.com/wiki/Kenzie_Bryant '''Kenzie Bryant]) 'The intelligent and strict 19 year old colour. Purple is a professor and is studying to become a teacher. Purple is known to be one of the most intelligent people in the university she goes to and is into science and mathematics. However, she also has a case of being egoistic and strict causing her to have a short-temper. '''Pink ('Voiced By: [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tara_Strong '''Tara Strong]') '''The fun loving and artistic 19 year old colour. Pink is an Otaku, but is also a really good artist. She loves anything to do with anime and manga and is known to have a collection of convention photos she has been to. However, she also is quite annoying to her friends and can give them a hard time with all of the talk about her favourite anime and manga collections. '''Black ('Voiced By: '''Michael Huang) '''The spiritual and sassy 19 year old colour. Black is into loads of things involving many different types of religion and spirits. They want to study the history of these figures and search for them. They are also a goth and is into witches and wizards. However, Black is also a savage and is pretty salty to their friends. It is later revealed that Black is Non-Binary. Category:Comedy Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Animated Musical Category:Musical Category:Animated Series Category:Netflix Original Series Category:American animated television series Category:British series Category:Australian series Category:Colour buds